In the sport of snowboarding, bindings used to attach boots to snowboards include those types directed to the use of hard-sided boots and soft-sided boots. Soft-sided boots, having a flexible sole, have well-recognized advantages in terms of comfort and wearability over other types of boots when not attached to the bindings. However, the bindings used with soft-sided boots having failed to provide the structures required to provide step-in convenience.
Attempts at creating a step-in binding for soft-sided boots have generally resulted in specialized hardware carried by the sole of the boot that is adapted for use with a specific binding. As a result, users must purchase boots and bindings as a set. There are financial problems with this for both snowboarders and for retailers, who must stock an additional inventory of boots. Additionally, it is typically the case that the specialized mounting hardware carried by the boots reduces their usefulness for walking when not attached to the bindings. The hardware tends to clog with snow, and the effectiveness, comfort and convenience of the binding is reduced.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a step-in snowboard binding that is adapted for use with soft-sided boots, and which allows a user to step into the binding, in a rapid and automatic motion, typically without the need to bend over, operate fasteners or make adjustments.